Le Père Noël
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Quand la magie de Noël se mélange à celle du monde sorcier... Petit, tout petit OS HP/DM


_Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Attention, attention ! Si vous êtes homophobes, retournez à la page précédente ! Sinon, bonne lecture :)_

_**Le Père Noël**_

Dans le monde moldu, aussi bien que dans le monde magique, existait celui que l'on nomme « le Père Noël ». Les influences extérieurs qui lui ont donné ses formes et ses couleurs d'aujourd'hui ne seront pas mentionnés, pourtant il serait bon de mettre au point une chose : la Père Noël n'est pas un être humain ou magique mais bel et bien une créature intelligente et humanoïde. Etait-ce le même que dans le monde moldu ? Rien n'est moins sûr, mais c'était pourtant une certitude dans le monde magique. Outre ce _détail_ peu conventionnel, il fallait expliquer que cette créature, le Père Noël donc, ne passai pas n'importe où. Bien qu'elle garde le mois de décembre et le 25 comme date officielle et la distribution de cadeaux comme coutume, la créature immortelle ne passait que dans les orphelinats et les écoles magiques du monde entier.

C'est ainsi que le 24 décembre 1997, après avoir failli se faire tuer par des Mangemorts l'an passé en survolant le Royaume Unis, le Père Noël était de retour dans ce royaume, et après être passé par les orphelinats, finit le tour du pays par l'école de magie Poudlard. Avec ces Ethonans, ces chevaux ailés aux délicieuses robes brunes que les moldus remplaçaient par des rennes, il ralentit au-dessus du domaine et plongea vers le château. Silencieusement, il glissa entre les nombreuses tours de l'école, écoutant le sommeil des élèves et laissant les dernières braises encore fumantes lui caresser les sens. D'un coup de main au-dessus du château, il les éteignit toutes en un vent glacial et discret. Dumbledore, qui était encore dans son bureau, sourit en sentant le feu s'éteindre, sans pour autant lever un sourcil de sa paperasse que son poste de directeur lui octroyait.

Après avoir distribuait tous les paquets destinés aux élèves de son traineau, constituait de balais à la place des rampes, il se frotta énergiquement la panse et attrapa un énorme rouleau de parchemin qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il prit ensuite la plume qu'il accrochait à son bonnet rouge et mou à la fourrure blanche et barra gaiement un à un les noms de tous les élèves de l'école. Relisant une dernière fois sa liste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait oublié personne, il s'arrêta sur un premier nom. Il fut surpris en le découvrant et ne compris pas comment il avait pu l'oublier. Il fit descendre le parchemin entre ses doigts, réajusta ses petites lunettes en forme de lune entière sur son nez et s'arrêta sur un second nom qu'il n'avait pas hachuré. Il ralla, pensant qu'une gourde d'Hydromel serait la bienvenue l'année prochaine et s'assura qu'aucun autre élève n'avait été oublié. Cela fait, il soupira et se retourna pour prendre deux cadeaux et les donner à ces deux oubliés. Avec incompréhension et irritation, il vit qu'il ne restait plus rien dans son traineau. En effet il avait décidé de passer en dernière près de Poudlard puisqu'il avait failli avoir un accident en plein vol l'année précédente. Peiné, il regarda de ses yeux extraordinaires les deux noms, puis referma doucement le parchemin avant de le reposer sur son socle d'or.

Seulement le Père Noël avait plus dans tour dans son sac. Il avait une idée qui le mit immédiatement d'excellente humeur. Après tout, il avait toujours rêvé d'être autre chose que _le Père Noël_, alors maintenant qu'il pouvait réaliser se demi-rêve, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. D'un coup de main agile, il dissémina une poussière d'argent sur le château et se promit de revenir demain pour voir comment se serait déroulé son petit tour de magie. Il sourit, faisant grossir ses petites joues rouges et luisantes et lança ces chevaux au galop, disparaissant en un éclair silencieux et mystérieux.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago Malefoy se réveilla le matin du 25 décembre, il senti une douleur se propager dans son corps, sa bouche était pâteuse, son esprit quelque peu embrouillait et ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement. Certaines images festives de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, mais rien de dégradant, ce qui le rassura. Il se releva sur son lit, s'assurant qu'il s'agissait bien du sien, puis se leva pour soigner un peu son image. Il prit rapidement une douche, se lava plusieurs fois la bouche, passa un temps fou à restructurer ses cheveux en une coupe impeccablement désinvolte et s'habilla d'une chemise immaculée et d'un pantalon beige foncé. Une fois près, il sorti de la salle de bain en direction de la Salle Commune, où ses amis l'attendaient, comme chaque matin.

Ils étaient tous installés dans les canapés, bavardant joyeusement à propos de leur petite foire de la veille, spécialement organisée par Blaise pour Noël. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu envie de retourner dans une maison vide avec le souvenir de leurs Mangemorts de parents morts ou emprisonnés. Aussi, pour chasser ses images de leur esprit, ils s'étaient enfermés pour fêter dignement Noël à coups de quelques bièraubeurres, d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et des spécialités faites par les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard pour Noël, héritage des plats d'Helga Poufsouffle en cette occasion. A côté d'eux, les cadeaux sous le sapin n'avaient pas bougés et attendaient sagement d'être ouverts.

Drago les regarda avec un petit sourire, rien n'avait réussi à déloger leur allégresse durant la soirée, et même ce matin. Preuve en était Blaise avait toujours la même chemise, chiffonnée et ouverte en haut, mais Drago soupçonnait qu'il se trouve particulièrement attirant vêtu de cette manière. Plus que d'habitude sûrement, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas ici d'orgueil. Vincent et Grégory avaient le regard plus vague que d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas dû penser à utiliser un sort pour les libérer des effets de l'alcool et riaient d'une voix aigu et imbécile. Quant à Théo, il dormait à moitié, un sourire léger plaqué sur le visage. Pansy n'était pas là, sûrement déjà descendu pour le petit-déjeuner du 25 où on servait de délicieuses crêpes au miel mélangé d'Hydromel, celles qu'elle aimait tant.

Drago se décida enfin à s'approcher de ses amis lorsque Vincent s'affala par terre après que Gregory lui ait administré une claque dans le dos en se tordant de rire devant un souvenir arrosé de Blaise. Ce dernier tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas.

« -Ah Dray, enfin tu nous… »

Blaise resta fixé sur le blond, comme si celui-ci portait une queue de Dragon. Intrigués par le manque soudain de mouvement du noir, Greg et Vincent se levèrent pour regarder avec curiosité ce qui poussait le Serpentard a resté sans bouger de cette manière. En apercevant le blond, ils eurent un hoquet de surprise avant de s'étaler de tout leur long par terre, riant comme des abrutis, comme des cochons se roulant dans la boue. Drago souleva un sourcil surpris, puis lança un regard perplexe à Blaise qui mit la main devant sa bouche alors que ses épaules se soulevaient frénétiquement et que ses yeux se plissaient.

« -Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit alors Théo. »

Il se leva à son tour, inspecta la pièce, mais ne vit rien de suspect. Pas déconcerté le moins du monde, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie pour enfin aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. En passant à côté de Drago, il lui sourit pour le saluer et le dépassa. Avec irritation, le blond sentit le brun s'arrêta et repartir en arrière sous les rires de plus en plus bestiaux de Vincent et Greg. Théo regarda le Serpentard de haut en bas puis de bas en haut avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux.

« -Rrrhguhrrr »

Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir puisqu'il commençait à s'étouffer de rire. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il agita les bras pour qu'on l'aide à respirer, mais Drago ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il regarda d'abord les deux porcs qui pleuraient à s'en pisser dessus par terre, puis Blaise qui tentait vainement de retenir son fou rire et finalement Théo qui s'étouffait après l'avoir vu et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, après qu'il ait estimé que son ami avait assez souffert, qu'il lui porta secourt en le tapant fortement sur le dos.

« -Merci, souffla Théo. … Ha… Haha.. HahahaHAHAHAH ! »

Le brun reparti dans un délire inimaginable, avant de quitter la Salle Commune d'un pas glissant.

« -Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer pourquoi vous riez comme des arriérés ? hurla soudainement le blond. »

Alors que les deux Serpentards étaient toujours par terre, Blaise se ressaisie d'un seul coup et se leva en direction de son meilleur ami.

« -T'es-tu regardé dans la glace ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ta question est stupide Blaise, que se passe-t-il enfin ? »

Blaise lui fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

« -Regarde toi devant le miroir et dit moi ce que tu vois. »

Drago s'exécuta, Blaise derrière lui. Le blond s'examina méticuleusement, cherchant la moindre petite imperfection, mais ne trouvant rien. Il se retourna vers son ami et lui dit :

« -Je ne vois rien. »

Blaise se ferma la bouche de sa main pour ne plus rire, avala difficilement sa salive et dit :

« -Alors tout ce cirque, c'est fait… exprès ?

-Bien sûr, fit Drago en examinant sa tenue et sa coiffure. Etre impeccable en toute circonstance c'est important, tu le sais ! »

Blaise fut soudainement perplexe. Alors que Drago se retournait pour se regarder encore une fois dans la glace, il vit que lorsque le blond regardait son reflet, celui-ci ne renvoyait pas la même image que lorsque le Serpentard ne s'examinait pas. Blaise fronça les sourcils, essayant silencieusement un _Finite Incantatem_ lorsque le blond sorti de la pièce, mais rien ne se produisit. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que ce n'était pas la fin du monde (juste prochaine celle de son meilleur ami) et le suivit en direction de la Grande Salle, où l'ambiance allait être explosive.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry Potter se réveilla, il referma les yeux pour terminer son rêve. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement du but de ce rêve, ni même des personnages et des lieux, mais il se rappelait que cela avait été une invasion tendre et chaleureuse. Il sourit en essayant de ressentir à nouveaux ses sensations, mais des cris surexcités l'arrachèrent de la moindre particule de sommeil qui trainait encore sur son oreiller et ses draps.

« -Harry? Harry! Réveille-toi, c'est Noël! Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Merlin?»

Le brun grogna en fermant la porte du dortoir d'un coup de baguette et enfouit sa tête sous les draps blancs de son lit, cherchant la douce chaleur dont le souvenir commençait déjà à s'évaporer. Des bruits de pas lourds se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers, et la porte vola pour se cogner durement contre le mur.

« -Harry, gémit Ronald. Je t'en supplie, lève-toi. Hermione veut absolument t'attendre avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Le roux entendit un petite rire étouffait provenir du lit de son meilleur ami. Il tira d'un seul coup sur sa couverture pour se venger et, de ses bras puissants, souleva le Survivant comme s'il s'agissait d'un nourrisson enveloppé dans son premier petit drap. Ron le posa ensuite par terre, le forçant à tenir debout, et le poussa vers les escaliers. Harry, à peine éveillé, descendit péniblement, se rattrapant de justesse à la dernière marche et parti s'assoir dans un fauteuil pour être seul, toujours enveloppé dans son drap.

« -Tu es incorrigible Harry, fit Hermione en lui souriant. Et toi aussi Ron, tu es pire qu'un enfant !

-Gnnn, ronchonna Ron.

-Quoi ?

- ? demanda Ron, bougon.

-Mais oui, soupira sa petite-amie en souriant doucement. »

Ron se précipita sur les paquets qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée, en prit un bien précis et le tendis à Hermione, les joues quelque peu rougis. Hermione, étonnée, prit avec hésitation le paquet et l'ouvrit lentement alors que Ron ne semblait plus tenir en place.

« -Ron c'est…

-La robe que tu avais vue chez _Tissard et Brodette_ sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu pourras vraiment la mettre à Noël comme ç… »

Ron ne put finir sa phrase puisque sa bouche était prise d'assaut par celle tendre et fine d'Hermione qui souhaitait lui montrer toute la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment. Harry sourit alors qu'Hermione s'excusait d'avoir traité son comportement d'enfantin. Ron lui répondit qu'il avait juste hâte de lui offrir. Hermione lui fit son plus beau sourire, et admira la robe bleu opale aux reflets d'argent clair. Elle courut l'essayer et redescendit tout sourire en l'agitant devant ses meilleurs amis.

« -Il faut que je t'offre ton cadeau maintenant, fit la brunette.

-Je l'ai devant les yeux, murmura Ron en déshabillant Hermione du regard. »

La Gryffondor rougit en tapant légèrement la joue de son copain et avança un cadeau en direction de lui et un autre qu'elle mit au pied d'Harry.

« -C'est étrange qu'Harry n'est reçu que des cadeaux ne venant que de nous, murmura Hermione à l'attention du roux. »

Alors que le brun s'abaissa pour le ramasser, Hermione, dos à lui, attendait la réaction de Ron. Ce dernier mis en pièce rapidement le papier et leva le Miroir à double sens que la brunette lui avait offert. Il s'apprêtait à sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. A cette vision, il grimaça, ce qui inquiéta Hermione.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle avec anxiété. Ça ne te plait pas c'est ça ? »

Ron ne lui répondit rien, fixant toujours son meilleur ami avec malaise. Hermione suivit alors son regard et se retourna pour découvrir Harry, assit sur le fauteuil, le drap tombait sur ses hanches, ouvrant son cadeau avec tranquillité. Elle lâcha le bras de Ron qu'elle venait d'agripper pour se rapprocher du brun.

« -Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ? Même à Noël ?

-Hermione à raison, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Ron qui failli laisser tomber le miroir. »

Harry les regarda sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ?

« -Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? »

Hermione senti l'incompréhension dans les yeux et la voix d'Harry, alors elle se retourna vers Ron lui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« -Seamus ou Dean ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Ils ont d'autres préoccupations que de s'occuper à inventer faire une blague de si mauvais gout à Harry. Pourquoi pas Neville ? »

Hermione claqua sa langue en signe d'impatience et essaya de retirer d'Harry ce qui la gênait, mais ses mains traversèrent cette partie. Interdite, elle fixa Harry d'un air grave, ne sachant comment réagir.

« -Bon, trancha Ron. On ne va jamais connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, alors descendons plutôt manger avec les autres et on avisera après ! »

Hermione semblait perplexe devant cette proposition, mais Ron prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, collant son nez contre le sien.

« -S'il te plait, lui sourit-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. »

OoOoOoOoO

La Grande Salle respirait la fête et tout ce qui se rattachait à l'esprit de Noël. Hagrid avait ramené les habituelles sapins qui ornementaient parfaitement chaque coin de la salle, le plafond magique laissait tomber de délicats flocons et faisait apparaitre un ciel pur d'hiver, le sol était blanc, parfois glissant pour amuser les élèves, un joyeux bonhomme de neige accueillait chaleureusement tout ceux qui passait la porte en faisant de grands signes muets, les tables regorgeaient de chandeliers glacés, de bottes de Noël rouge à la fourrure blanche, de paillettes dorées, de petites boules placées habituellement dans les sapins et de petits cadeaux renfermant de petits feux d'artifices et enfin, les délicieux plats ancestrales étaient servis ainsi que beaucoup de pâtisseries et sucreries : des bûchettes, des céréales de flocons, des bols de Draguées surprises, des Fizwizbiz, des Bulles Baveuses, des fils dentaires à la menthe, des gnomes au poivre, des souris glacées, des pâtes à la menthe ressemblant à des crapauds, des délicates plumes en sucre, d'étranges sucettes parfumées au sang, des nids de cafard, de gommes de limaces, les fameuses Suçacides et quelques bonbons explosifs, des tartes de Cricasse, des petits fours à la citrouille, des gâteaux en tout genre, du jus de citrouille mélangé à quelques gouttes d'Hydromel pour relever la saveur et beaucoup d'autres choses encore…

Les élèves qui étaient restés pour Noël, c'est-à-dire une majorité, étaient impressionnés, tout avait été fait pour balayer les terribles évènements qui s'étaient terminés à la mort de Lord Voldemort. Les professeurs étaient déjà installés et attendaient l'arrivée complète des élèves pour commencer. Les adolescents affluaient par groupes, certains s'amusant à imiter en miroir les gestes du bonhomme de neige, d'autres patientaient devant la porte que leurs amis arrivent enfin et le reste se précipitaient déjà à leur place, dévorant des yeux la pièce et la nourriture abondante.

Alors que Blaise et Drago remontaient en direction de la Grande Salle, Ron, Hermione et Harry descendaient pour s'y rendre. Lorsque les meilleurs amis des Némésis sentirent le danger approchaient, ils décidèrent de les cacher du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire en se plaçant devant, mais bien évidemment le blond et le brun ne manquèrent pas de s'apercevoir.

« -C'est quoi cette tenue, Potter, raya Drago. Tu ne savais plus comment te faire remarquer ?

-Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? lança Harry.

-Bien sûr, je connais le sens du terme 'prendre soin de soi'. J'imagine que personne n'a cru bon de te l'enseigner et que l'apprendre par toi-même était trop subtile !

-Je connais parfaitement le sens du terme et je sais même faire la différence entre 'élégance' et 'm'as-tu-veux', ce que tu ne sembles pas maitriser !

-Comment oses-tu ? »

Blaise regarda alors Hermione et Ron d'un air désolé et consterné, et les deux, après un geste surpris, lui rendirent un regard de compréhension. Chacun de leur côté, ils essayèrent d'entrainer leur ami dans la salle, mais les deux ennemis s'étaient approchés pour mieux se lancer des regards meurtriers. Arrivé face à face, ils se regardèrent déconcertés, puis s'observèrent silencieusement. Les deux trouvèrent l'autre parfaitement ridicule avec ce nœud et ruban de cadeau sur la tête, mais une petite étiquette tombant sur la nuque opposée attira leur attention. D'un même mouvement que l'autre ne vit vraisemblablement pas, ils attrapèrent l'étiquette adverse et la lurent rapidement avant de se regarder avec stupeur et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« -T'es complètement malade, firent-ils d'une même voix avant de s'engouffrer précipitemment dans la Grande Salle et de rejoindre leur table. »

Les meilleurs amis respectifs les suivirent sans un mot.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là ? demandèrent Drago et Harry à quelques secondes près. Il n'a trouvé que ça cette année ?

-Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, firent Blaise et Hermione en même temps alors qu'ils se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. »

Les deux Némésis ronchonnèrent et mangèrent, se tournant inconsciemment le dos, se retenant chacun de tourner la tête vers l'autre et cela sous les yeux quelque peu inquiet de Blaise, Ron et Hermione.

« -Passe ta main dans les cheveux, demandèrent Hermione et Blaise à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

-J'ai un truc dans les cheveux ? interrogea Harry

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua Drago.

-Fait-le juste, fit Ron en même temps que Blaise. »

Les deux adversaires s'exécutèrent et leurs doigts finirent par tomber sur le nœud de ruban, et dans un geste similaire, ils découvrirent l'étiquette qui pendait près de leur cou.

« -_Pour Drago_?hurla Harry.

-_Pour Harry_? beugla Drago. »

Le brun et le blond se mirent à se tortiller dans tous les sens, essayant par tous les moyens de retirer ce ruban et cette étiquette.

« -Calme-toi ! s'écria Ron.

-Tait-toi, implora Blaise.

-Assis-toi, insista Hermione »

Après plusieurs minutes, sans que le Serpentard ou le Gryffondor n'écoutent les supplications des autres, ils finirent par se calmer et se rassoir, droit comme des piquets, le regard figeait sur leur assiette devenu subitement très intéressante, évitant consciencieusement le regard de ceux autour d'eux et soigneusement les yeux de _l'autre_. Pendant un moment ils crurent chacun de leur côté à une plaisanterie de leurs amis qui auraient pu se réunir pour les atteindre tous les deux en même temps, puis qu'il s'agissait d'une autre _excellente_ idée de Dumbledore pour réchauffer l'entente Gryffondo-Serpentarde ainsi que leur relation, ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et enfin que le destin était contre eux. Etrangement, l'idée que l'autre soit responsable de ce carnage ne fut pas retenue, et, d'un accord tacite ou d'une coïncidence, ils décidèrent d'attendre que tous les élèves sortent avant d'aller parler au directeur.

« -On se voit après, déclarèrent-il auprès de leurs amis lorsqu'ils voulurent quitter la pièce en les entrainant. »

La Grande Salle fut curieusement vide tout à coup. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Drago, assis à leur table respective, se tournant toujours le dos, et Dumbledore qui avait noté la gêne de ses deux élèves durant le repas. D'un regard un peu amusé, il les vit se lever comme un seul homme, enjamber leur banc, marcher dans leur allée respective et se rapprocher de lui sans apprêter la moindre attention à la présence de l'autre. Le directeur se redressa dans son fauteuil, plaquant ses doigts sur la table, les paumes relevées et les bras tendus de chaque côté de lui, attendant que les deux jeunes hommes commencent.

« -Je crois qu'il y a un problème, professeur. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence en constatant que leur phrase et leur ton était indiscernable, d'une similarité claquante.

« -Je vois, répondit Dumbledore en retenant un léger sourire. Seulement, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir changer une tradition bien plus ancienne que moi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où le directeur voulait en venir. Ce dernier remarqua leur incompréhension et poursuivit

« -Il semble que la réponse à vos questions soie catégorique. C'est comme si vous étiez un présent pour l'autre

-Un _présent_ ? s'indignèrent-ils en se jetant des regards de pure haine.

-Oui, assura le directeur. Vous portez un ruban, une étiquette portant le nom du destinataire y est accrochée, nous sommes en période de fête, le 25 décembre pour être précis… Il n'y a pas de doute !

-Mais c'est impossible, il y a…

-Je refuse de vous croire, votre…

-… invraisemblable, il y a forcément…

-… aussi idiote et folle que votre esprit…

-… noël est fait pour être heureux pas pour…

-… cette fête de ***…

-… jamais, jamais, jamais croire que…

-… et ces foutus flocons et ce Père Noël qui se prend pour…

-… pourquoi ne pas avouer que vous vous êtes trompé ?

-… pourquoi ne pas avouer que vous vous êtes trompé ? »

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor étaient essoufflés par leur discours dont le directeur n'avait pas compris grand-chose, mais qui avait tout de même su décelé une petite étincelle d'appréhension mêlée à du refus. Une étincelle qu'il avait lui-même connue jadis…

« -Je suis profondément désolé que ma réponse ne vous satisfait pas outre mesure, mais elle est pourtant vrai. Que vous vouliez y croire ou non, le Père Noël a cru bon de vous offrir l'un à l'autre. Maintenant, déclara-t-il afin de couper les protestations naissantes des deux élèves, je vous prierais de sortir de la Grande Salle. »

Dumbledore abaissa la tête afin de fixer les jeunes hommes par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et leur souris poliment pour les inciter à partir sans contester. Après un instant de réflexion muette, les deux élèves se retournèrent et sortir d'un pas hargneux, refusant un quelconque contact avec l'autre.

« -Profitez de Noël, s'exclama subitement Dumbledore alors que les portes se refermaient. »

Harry et Drago furent parcourus d'un frisson, ne sachant si Dumbledore avait dit cela à propos de Noël ou à propos du fait qu'ils étaient le cadeau de l'autre… Harry, qui marchait droit devant lui, ne pensant qu'à son doux lit, se senti attraper par l'épaule et retourner brusquement. Devant lui se trouvait un Drago Malefoy aux yeux de feu qui ne semblait pas vouloir que l'histoire se termine là-dessus.

« -Tu crois peut-être que je vais rester comme ça toute la journée ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Parce que cela me fait plaisir, peut-être ? Tu rêves Malefoy et si tu as quelque chose à me proposer pour que ce cauchemar finisse, surtout ne te gêne pas ! »

Le brun, irrité du comportement du Serpentard et de cette journée qui commençait plus que mal, repris son chemin d'un pas décidé.

« -Peut-être faut-il que nous nous déballions ? lança soudainement le blond. »

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta d'un coup, se retournant violement en regardant Drago d'un air incertain.

« -Qu'on se… déballe ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pourtant évident, non ? Si on se déballe, juste le nœud bien sûr, c'est comme si on ouvrait notre cadeau, donc adieu ruban et étiquette absurde ! »

Harry ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par l'idée du blond à sentait le mauvais coup venir.

« -On a rien à perdre et je ne souhaite pas rester toute la journée avec ton nom sur une étiquette qui reste accroché à moi, comme si je t'appartenais !

-Très bien, mais je veux qu'on essaye dans la Salle sur Demande. De cette façon, s'il ne s'agit que d'une mauvaise blague, j'aurais de quoi me défendre. »

Drago hésita, ses bras ramenés contre son torse, puis finit par accepter en un soupire de mépris. Il se dirigea vers le septième étage et se concentra devant un mur bien précis. Quelques secondes plus tard une porte apparut et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il n'y avait rien du tout à l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'une salle vide et propre, comme si elle n'avait jamais été utilisée auparavant, une salle neuve et vierge.

« -Bon Potter, c'est quand tu veux, claqua Drago. »

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard et le rejoigna au centre de la pièce. Il se mit face à lui, le fixant avec la même lueur de défis et attendit que le blond face le mouvement le premier. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquels les deux Némésis ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, ils engendrèrent en même temps un mouvement. Ils levèrent la main vers l'un des deux bouts du ruban adverse, et d'un geste franc, tirèrent dessus.

« -Mais… »

Furent la seule chose qui sortit de leur bouche. Au moment où le nœud s'était défait et qu'il tombait par terre puisque plus rien ne le retenait, leurs vêtements étaient eux aussi tombés à terre, laissant apparaitre leur corps à la vision de l'autre. Ils soupirèrent silencieusement en remarquant rapidement que leur sous-vêtement était toujours en place, puis plaquèrent leurs bras et mains sur leur torse d'un geste puérile et farouche. Instinctivement, leurs yeux passèrent sur le corps opposé, le détaillant avec force et surprise… Agréable surprise…

« -Excellent Malefoy ! Tu avais raison, il suffisait qu'on se déballe, ironisa Harry. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de planter ses yeux dans la peau nu d'Harry, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Après tout, le brun avait une belle peau lisse et scintillante, un corps fort qu'on sentait pourtant fragile, des muscles qui mouvaient sous chaque geste du Gryffondor, et une petite cicatrice près de son téton gauche dont Drago eu l'aberrante envie de lécher. Le blond en rougit et Harry prit cela pour de l'admission. Le brun se pencha alors pour récupérer ses vêtements et les enfiler, mais les découvrit dans un état aussi pitoyable que le papier cadeau qu'il arrachait lorsqu'on lui offrait quelque chose. Il soupira en rassemblant les morceaux en une sorte de boule. Le Serpentard baissa la tête vers ses propres vêtements, et les découvrit impeccable, comme lorsqu'il déballait ses cadeaux : d'une façon gracieuse, contenue et propre.

« -Joyeux Noël Malefoy, soupira Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Au moment où sa main se posait sur la poignée, une autre s'installa sur elle, la bloquant.

« -On pourrait peut-être profiter de nos cadeaux, souffla le blond dans le creux de l'oreille du brun qui en frissonna.

-Pousse-toi ! cria Harry en se dégageant. »

Seulement l'apparence fragile que le brun lui avait trouvée était un leurre et Drago lui bloqua les poignets de ses mains, forçant ses yeux à s'ancrer dans les iris perçant du Gryffondor. Et le brun fut aussitôt envouter par les caresses visuelles du blond. Ce dernier s'attaqua subitement à la nuque du brun dont le désir s'éveilla réellement et vibra en même temps que l'autre garçon. Par sécurité, Drago lui tenait toujours les poings pendant qu'il léchait, embrassait, torturait, mordait et embrasait sa peau. Doucement, Harry senti ses barrières tomber et il commença à fermer les yeux alors que le blond sentait dans ses mains qu'il se détendait. Puis le Gryffondor reprit lentement possession de ses mains et commença à caresser furtivement cette peau qu'il trouvait agréablement glacée à la vue mais terriblement brûlant au touché. Combien de fois avait-il inconsciemment rêvé de pouvoir juste effleure son corps ? Trop de fois il lui semblait soudainement. Il ne voulait pas savoir si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était raisonnable, il souhaite juste que cela s'accentue.

Comme s'il avait prononcé sa prière muette à voix haute, Drago rapprocha d'un seul coup le corps d'Harry du sien, et une montée de sang afflua en direction de leur sexe lorsqu'ils sentirent l'érection naissante de l'autre. Pourquoi d'un seul coup étaient-il possédés par cette envie, ce désir brûlant de toucher l'autre, de gouter sa peau, sa saveur ? Aucune réponse autre que leur appétence ne se manifesta, et pour le moment, ils n'osèrent creuser plus loin de ce côté.

Leur envie se faisait de plus en plus puissante et se frottait de plus en plus fortement contre celle de l'autre. Leurs mains se baladaient maintenant sur tous les morceaux offerts du corps opposé, leur bouche avalait chaque peau sur laquelle il passait et leurs yeux n'arrivaient pas à se contenter de ce qu'ils voyaient, voulant voir des scènes qui leur excités plus que tout.

Le sol se mit soudainement à mouvoir et les deux jeunes hommes, dans un éclair de conscience, comprirent que la salle se changeait pour convenir à leurs désirs. Aussi, très vite, Drago allongea le brun sur le lit sur lequel ils buttèrent. Leur sous-vêtement partirent rapidement et tout aussi vivement, Harry commença à encercler le sexe dressé de Drago afin d'intimer de premiers gestes désirables. Leurs gémissements et les coups de reins qu'ils amorçaient étaient durs, presque brutaux, mais une magie invisible est forte s'immisça dans cette scène masculine, et tout naturellement, pour la première fois, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser doux et profond qui émoustilla tous leurs sens et guidèrent ensuite tous leurs mouvements…

OoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus haut dans le ciel, le Père Noël sourit en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre les deux jeunes hommes. Son plan de cadeaux arrangés avait parfaitement marché et il s'en félicita grandement. De plus, il avait réussi son demi-rêve, puisqu'il était devenu pour quelques heures un archer aux flèches de cœur Cupidon. D'un claquement de main au-dessus de la tête, il fit apparaitre une fine pluie de neige afin de recouvrir tout le château et redémarra ses Ethonans en se promettant qu'il réitérerait cette magie au prochain Noël.

**Fin**

**C'était un tout petit OS que je tenais à faire pour Noël. Il est loin d'être grandiose, mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié… Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! Gryf'.**


End file.
